There's A Pirate Under My Christmas Tree!
by xoBeautifulXDisasterxo
Summary: A pirate fan girl gets what every girl dreams of getting for Christmas...James, Will, and Jack! And you'll never guess who comes down the chimney...RANDOM HOLIDAY ONE-SHOT Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :


_Merry Christmas to my Fan Fiction Family!!!_

_Love ya all mucho and I wish I could give you all Jack or Will or even James for Christmas!!! haha_

_I know this is SOOOO random, but enjoy._

_Kisses! And hope your Christmas is the best one yet!!_

_~JoJo~_

* * *

_Thump._

Tara opened her eyes slowly. Her room was completely dark.

_Thump. _

There it was again. Usually, a simple _thud_ wouldn't wake her up, but this time it did. Tara sat up slowly. She could hear her brother Chris snoring loudly and asleep.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Tara started to panic. Someone was definitely in the house and trying to steal their presents since it was Christmas Eve. Tara looked around her room for some sort of weapon. Since Chris wasn't going to be much help, it was up to her to save Christmas! And she was not about to let some stupid thug steal her Wii that she knew she got for Christmas! No...that thing was hers! Tara's eyes landed on her ipod, laying on her pillow glowing like a beacon of hope. It was on and in the middle of _Dead Man's Chest _and the scene where Jack, Will, and James fight for the key. She must have fallen asleep watching it. She grabbed it. It would have to do. She began tip toeing silently across her bedroom.

_"Chris!" _she hissed loudly, hoping the thugs wouldn't kill her if they heard her.

Her brother only snored louder.

Tara sighed. Great. Why did her parents have to go to that stupid adult Christmas Party that one of her dad's co-workers was having? They go out and someone tries to rob the house. Great.

Tara made it to the top of the stairs without having been discovered. She could hear mumbling down in the living room. The thugs were probably deciding on whether or not to steal the tree as well! Tara continued down the stairs and the voices got louder. She pressed herself against the wall, gripping her ipod with a fist of steel. The thugs were definitely in the living room and were probably gripping her Wii as Chris slept soundly. Tara took a deep breath. This was it. She either thought she could scare them off or die trying to save the Wii.

"One...two...three!" Tara jumped out from behind the corner and into the living room. She held her ipod out in front of her, the light shinning outward. "Drop the Will! I've got you now! Plus, don't make me unlease my pitbull!"

Three figures were standing under her Christmas tree. One of them, the one in the middle was holding a large box. As soon as he saw Tara he dropped it and pointed to the one on the end.

"It was him!" he exclaimed. "He made me do it!"

"Oh. Very mature." the one being pointed at mumbled.

Tara hit the light switch and the room lit up. And what she saw, was the craziest thing ever.

Underneath her Christmas tree, on Christmas Eve stood Will Turner, James Norrington, and Captain Jack Sparrow.

Tara lowered her ipod and gasped.

"You're...you're...Oh. My. God."

"Oh. What's that?" Jack made his way over to her and pulled the ipod out of her hand. He studied it.

"Now that's...interesting..." Jack said to no one in particular.

"Don't be afraid...." Will said as he stepped closer. "I can explain..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tara screamed. "There's pirates in my living room! And under my tree!"

"You? Explain?" James snickered. "Please." He pushed Will off to the side. "We're your Christmas presents."

"WHAT?!" Tara exclaimed and now shaking with complete and utter joy. But who wouldn't be? Here were her three favorite movie characters standing under her tree and one was biting her ipod.

"That's...mhhmmm...er...good." Jack spat, making a weird face. Apparently, the ipod didn't taste good.

"You're my Christmas presents?????" Tara asked.

All three of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Why else would we be here?" Jack asked.

Tara shrugged. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"Of course not." Will stated. "We're as real as ever."

"And if this were a dream, there'd be rum." Jack added.

"Prove it." Tara demanded.

"How?" James asked.

"I know." Will took her hand and kissed it. He stepped backwards, smiling.

"So?" he asked.

"You're real!" Tara agreed. "And I'm never washing this hand again!"

Jack made a face.

"Whew! This is exciting! So how'd you all get here? Did Santa bring you here or something?" Tara asked.

All three of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Why would _Santa_ bring us?" Jack asked.

"Err...I don't know...maybe because he's in charge of bringing all the presents to all the people in the world???" Tara told them.

"Aren't you a little too old to believe in Santa?" James asked.

"No one's ever too old to believe in Santa! Haven't you guys ever watched Elf?"

All three shook their heads.

Tara rolled her eyes. "_Everyone's _seen Elf! It's a classic! I mean, I love the part when he tackles the fake Santa and eats the cotton balls! Haha...classic."

All three of them gave her a strange expression.

"Remember, we _are _from seventeen hundred something." James reminded her.

Jack, who was now quite bored with the ipod, had made his way over to the Christmas tree and began unwrapping presents. He had unwrapped the Wii and was now trying to figure out what exactly it was.

"This is a box." Jack stated.

"Aye." Will agreed.

"A box within a box." Jack added.

Will nodded.

Jack looked at Tara. "Is the box within a box any fun?"

Tara nodded. Jack smiled.

"Good."

Tara turned back to James and Will. "So, how did you guys get here?"

Will was about to answer when there was a _thud _from the fireplace. Jack jumped into James' arms. James quickly dropped him.

"Whew! That was a long fall! Thanks for not lighting your fireplace tonight too." said the figure. He stepped out into the light.

Tara screamed.

It was Edward Cullen!

"OH! MY GOD!" Tara shouted. "EDWARD!"

"She wasn't that excited to see me." Jack mumbled.

Edward waved at James, Will, and Jack. "Hey guys!"

"Look. A box within a box!" Jack held up the Wii.

"Err...that's a Wii." Edward corrected.

"That's what I said." Jack stated.

Edward thrusted his hands into his pockets. "So....is anybody else hungry or is just me?"

James and Will took a step backwards while Tara took a step forward.

"Anybody want to play with the box?" Jack asked.

Edward shrugged. "Okay."

"Please don't let me smell delicious!" James was mumbling to himself. "I want to keep all my blood."

* * *

Tara opened her eyes and yawned. It was Christmas Morning and she would finally get her Wii. She sat up slowly.

"Wow....what a crazy dream." she mumbled.

"Who said it was a dream?" a voice asked.

Tara jumped and spun around. There, leaning against the wall was James, Jack, Will, and Edward. Jack was holding up the Wii.

"Good Morning." Will smiled.

"Who's hungry?" Edward asked.

"Look. A box!" Jack added, smiling. He then frowned. "Edwards beat me in Dance Dance Revolution."

Edward flexed his muscles. "That's right! Immortality!"

Jack then started poking him and then started looking around the room.

"What on earth are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm looking for the chest where he keeps his heart. I want to stab it."

"Er...vampires don't have chests with hearts in them." Edward corrected.

"I knew that. I was testing you." Jack huffed.

"So....who's hungry?" Edward asked again.

Will glanced around. "Where's James? He was just here."

"Oh. I'm not hungry anymore." Edward smiled.

Will and Jack took another step back.

"What?" Edward asked. "He smelled appetizing. I can't help it." He stepped forward. "And so do...you..."

"Oh. Bugger." Jack mumbled.

"Stupid bloody vampires!" Will mumbled. "Oh. Haha. That's funny!"

Jack stared throwing onions at Edward, randomly. Will just rolled his eyes.

"That's not going to work." Will told him.

"Then will this work? Hey, Edward. Want to go beat me in DDR again?"

Edward stopped. "Okay."

So, Jack, Will, and Edward grabbed the Wii and headed downstairs.

"Bloody pirates slash vampire!" Tara mumbled, as she followed them downstairs.


End file.
